dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silver Warden
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! King Cousland (talk) 20:31, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, It's Lit'hal. Have to say I love your information. Makes my brain go into overdrive, but in a good way. Listen, If you've got Skype and you're interested, I'd love to talk in a faster form than the forum. Let me know. I'd like to pick your brain some more and see where we can't take this. Thanks for helping me keep up the Forum My friend. Sincerely, Lit'hal Lit'hal (talk) 17:49, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Admin Nomination Hello there! I've started an Admin Nomination and your input and vote would be greatly appreciated. You know how vital admins are for the smooth work of our wiki so this is definitely not a minor issue. Thank you! 15:01, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Message from Godzillavk (unsigned) If you make another comment where you act like you are superior to me, I'll consider it harassment and report you to the devs. This is your warning. Disagree all you want, but don't act like you are superior. Do We Have a Problem? Silver Warden, I was just wondering if you had some particular problem with me. I've considered a few options, such as that English might be your second language so you don't realize how you're coming across. I've also considered that you might have Asperger's, which means that you take statements very literally and respond in a very blunt manner. And, I do mean the psychiatric definition of Asperger's, not some idiot's view that tries to equate it with being mentally handicapped in some way. I have a nephew who's on the Spectrum, so that doesn't bother me. You do come across as very challenging and impatient when you don't understand or misread a post. At this time, I'm thinking specifically of your response to my post in the thread discussing lyrium and the veil. I felt that your response to not understanding my post was aggressive as well as impatient. I am an extremely patient person, and if there are some extenuating circumstances, I'd like to know so that I can make allowances for them. :) Jannifer (talk) 01:32, October 25, 2018 (UTC) We're Good Thank you for explaining. We often agree on things, so I'm sometimes a bit taken aback when you're so blunt. We're good. Don't give the issue a second thought. I look forward to more discussions where you've contributed. Jannifer (talk) 04:04, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Admin Nomation: Ursuul Hello there! I have started an Admin nomination and as you can imagine we need as many opinions/votes as possible. Thank you. 10:20, January 8, 2019 (UTC) RE: About the Anthem thread I appreciate that you tried to defuse the situation after starting up the “calm down” bit. I’m not holding any one individual wholly responsible for the derailing, but with accusations of saltiness flying around & “nobody wants your input” firing back I had little choice but to step in. Hope you understand. I was defending myself as well, and I stand by my words too. Perhaps we're not so different. --Godzillavkk (talk) 23:38, May 13, 2019 (UTC)Godzillavkk Mar 13, 18:38 I was speaking of ALL the times we've argued. Not just the last time.--Godzillavkk (talk) 22:46, May 14, 2019 (UTC)Godzillavkk March 14, 17:46 Mass Effect I'm continuing here due to moderator intervention, in case you are interested. If not, stop me. ;) "And about Shepard in ME 2: I think you might be remembering it too harshly. A paragon Shepard has plenty of opportunities to point out that they are working with Cerberus, not for them, and to express their dislike/distrust of Cerberus." I have seen "With" vs. "For" being used as a popular argument by Cerberus fanboys. To me, it appears as a frail excuse. The ship does not go anywhere without TIM's approval/consent, or to turn it around, it does not go anywhre if TIM does not want it. Shepard is also having slips forced by auto-dialogue, like when saying that Tali (after her recruitment) now works for Cerberus as well, causing Tali to freak out, for very understandable reasons. The alignment of morals with regards to Cerberus appears muddy to me. Sometimes, "Paragon" is questioning TIM's, methods sometimes it is absolving them. I don't know why, but counter to ME2's attempts to make me focus on one side of the morality system due to the way persuasion requirements are scaled, my Sheps often end up as "Paragade", with a ratio of around 70 to 80% blue. :P "He can literally question Cerberus's past in conversations with Miranda." Well, Miranda usually does not give more useful info then smug or non-informative on-liners. If I remember right, all she does is saying that "they aren't sooo bad" and that Shep should trust them. Very convincing, given that Miranda is a -walking trust issue-. Do you buy all those "It was just a rogue cell" excuses? "Of course, there is the option for Shepard to express approval of Cerberus, but you don't -have- to take it. The player is not at all railroaded into liking Cerberus, just working with them." Which is bad enough, for two points: First, all we have is some vague blathering from TIM about "them bugs killin' humanz!11" and Shepard passively already signs up during the intro, i.e. why is there no option to tell Jacob and Miranda to go f*ck themselves and steal the shuttle? Secondly, we also get no opportunity inboth ME2 and 3 to question TIM's "uplifting humanity"/"humanity #1" BS. We can question his methods a tad bit, yes. But where's the option to point ot that he's a frickin' spazi nazi commanding an army of Mengeles? Also, there is one further problem: Why is Cerberus there at all? Why is Shepard just killed off for no apparent reason? Well, the game tries to give me a reason, but it appears circular to me: We have to work for/with/whatever Cerberus because everybody else is suddenly either stupid or apathetic. Why is everyone else stupid or apathetic? So Cerbeus appears sane by comparison, while still being space nazis. I don't know, but for me this qualifies as an "idiot plot" as TVtropes defines it. Especially so in regards to the Systems Alliance, who have actually been benefitting from the upcoming Reaper threat, being there to sweep in and save the day and wahtnot - proving that humanity is not just a bunch of imperialist upstarts. Anyway, there is a blog https://www.shamusyoung.com/twentysidedtale/?p=28582 out there which manages to explain these plot holes better than I can, in case you are interested. "To bring it back on topic (well, kinda), the same is true of Inky in Inquisition. The Inquisitor is not forced to like the Chantry, just to work with them. The player is given several of opportunities question both the Chantry in particular and Andrastianism in general. Just because he doesn't go around screaming "I hate the Chantry!" 24/7 doesn't mean he's pro-Chantry. It just means he knows enough to bite his tongue sometimes when working with an organization he dislikes." Well, I do think that DAI pulls this off far better. It is still a bit shaky, like, the old question of "Why should a(n) elf/qunari care to -uphold- a system that hates them?". But at least, we are allowed to ask questions and even "believer" NPC are also having different opinions about it. ME2's Cerberus crew by comparison appears like a bunch of either oblivious or braindead cheerleaders. They just blurt meaningless one-liners of Cerberus "not being soo bad" and usually cutting off the player where questions would be warranted. We also never see anything positive that Cerberus could have done. Kelly Chambers' comparison to her sister running a dog shelter but still liking cats falls flat on its face in this regard, as her sister does not strive to make dogs rule the galaxy and does not conduct horrible experiments on them (and the cats) to achieve that. Some people apparently whine that Cerberus was turned into clowns in ME3, yet for me they never appaered as much else than Stupid Evil, with stupid part being more or less prominent. Only difference is that, by ME3, TIM managed to pull a fleet and a clone army out of his butt. Buckeldemon (talk) 01:38, October 4, 2019 (UTC) "The ship appears to be under the control of Joker & EDI, neither of whom answer directly to TIM. So he definitely does not need to give consent for each and every destination. As for it not going anywhere TIM doesn't want it to, we're never given a chance to test this. The only place TIM wouldn't want the Normandy to go is Cronus Station. Otherwise any destination the Normandy may have either benefits Cerberus or at least doesn't harm it." And that's it. Besides, EDI is shackled and any "requests" from TIM override whatever command Shepard may give. The Council in ME does not get that luxury. Udina tries, though, until meeting Anderson's fist. :D "I believe that she believes it. Obviously Miranda is a Cerberus apologist, but that's kind of the point of her character. And it doesn't change the fact that Shepard -can- express concern to her and others about Cerberus." Yeah, I guess I hate her, at least a bit. *lol* I did play ME2 before DAO and was honestly surprised how well they did Morrigan as far as "token untrustworthy bitch teammate" goes. But I guess you know that. :P I found Miranda's end-game twist to be quite a WTF moment. I mean, she's constantly cheerleading beforehand and all of a sudden she recognises that she might be thrown under the bus as well and wants to leave? I don't know how many months ago it was, but I remember that you said Velanna's change of heart in Awakening was unrealistic. Miranda isn't much better in this regard, though I don't know if it comes more naturally if MaleShep romances her. Oh, I never played a male Shepard past Chora's Den. "The plot of the game is what is it. Besides, does Shepard even know how to fly the shuttle? And even if he did, where would he go? I don't think those things can travel very far through interstellar space. Unless Shepard could reach a relay, he'd just run out of fuel and die in the middle of nowhere. It's not clear where the Lazarus Station is, but I doubt that it's right next to a populated colony. In fact, it was probably deliberately built far away from any colony or relay." What I meant with "idiot plot" is that this plot requires someone to be/act stupid to work, in this case the Alliance and Shepard especially. I guess arguing that Shepard cannot fly a shuttle is just as valid as saying they could. Also, do you remember that shuttle ride into nowhere just before the crew gets abducted due to the Reaper IFF? That's kind of an issue. What are the rules for shuttle range then... except convenient contrivance perhaps. "Note that the first place they go to after the Lazarus Station is Freedom's Progress, where Shepard does in fact see visual proof of the Collectors abducting colonists. We are told that -hundreds of thousands- of humans have been abducted. The Collectors are literally an existential threat. In the face of that, working with (or even for) Cerberus is clearly the lesser evil." Yes, we are -told-. By TIM. And we don't get real proof that this in any way connected to the Reapers until the Collector Ship mission or, if you are generous, Horizon. "I actually don't think it's BS. He appears to truly want what's best for humanity. At the expense other species, sure, but still." What he "thinks" is best. He does not appear to listen to anyone. He's always right ™. But how isn't that BS anyway, given what Cerberus already does in the first game? All he "earns" the humans with his antics is oppostion. Past ME3-ending, if they are still in some shape to do something, I would not wonder if the other species would crack down on the humans for not caring to get rid of Cerberus in a sufficient timeframe. There seem to be an awful lot of human around who apparently don't care much about Cerberus' antics. Also, to me it appears as if TIM and some humans in general make a case of strawmanning. They complain how they are ignored by the Council government though they got recognition and their citadel embassy in record time (compare that to the volus, which were instrumental in setting up galatic finance and are still sharing a room with the elcor) and are spreading all over the galaxy, getting involved in everything. "But where's the option to point ot that he's a frickin' spazi nazi commanding an army of Mengeles?" "I think the organization became much worse after TIM implanted Reaper tech in himself, thereby becoming indoctrinated. That doesn't happen until after the Suicide Mission, and by then Shepard doesn't work for or with Cerberus. Prior to that it appeared to be a black ops shadow organization with a human supremacist ideology. Bad news yes, but not space nazis." From my own experience, I fail to see a change between ME2/3. They did dial up the "obviousness" of the stupid evil part, perhaps so everyone who did not see past the bubble TIM tries to put us into in ME2 now recognizes the issues. But the whole indoctrination part is kept deliberately vague anyway. ME shows (mentinoned by Vigil in regard to Saren, if I remember right) that indoctrination applied too harsh and too quick deprives the victim of mental capabilities. And shock trooper husks cannot solve all problems. I remember that a friend of mine, when playing ME2 for the first time (with me watching) immediately thought the guy was indoctrinated. Also, given what the Cerberus side-mission chain shows in ME, they did not manage to get anything out of their "mwahahaha"-experiments. Basically the only Cerberus project that did not went FUBAR is Lazarus, but that depends on how you play your Shepard, I guess "There's also a scene at the end of ME 3 that shows that TIM deliberately filled the Normandy 2 with sympathetic faces. Despite this, there are characters in ME 2 who do point out the problems with Cerberus." <